A rear view mirror must enhance the field-of-view of the driver about the vehicle. However, chronic mirror vibration can make even the best reflective surface ineffective. Since it is generally preferred that the mirror extend above the front of the vehicle so that the driver can (1) view objects in front of the vehicle, and (2) easily locate the mirror, the mirror mounting assembly is generally elongated, and the likelihood of chronic mirror vibration is enhanced. Numerous mirror mounting supports are known for securing the mirror to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,873 discloses a support for a rear-view mirror positioned on the side of a truck which can be laterally and vertically adjusted to the desired position, which is capable of firmly holding the mirror in the adjusted angular position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,883 discloses a detachable fender mounted rear view mirror having a tripodal frame and a Y-shaped clamp designed to minimize mirror vibration. The mirror assembly involves no fasteners to enable a rapid mounting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,063 discloses a fender mount for a rear view mirror attachable to the curved portion of the vehicle fender. The fender mount includes a base member attached to the fender and a cover member which secures the lower portion of the tubular shaft to the base member.
A mirror mounting assembly must not only enabled ready adjustment of the orientation of the mirror to accommodate drivers of varying sizes, but also securely affix the mirror to the vehicle to minimize mirror vibration. While traveling at high speeds, the driver is highly dependent upon the rear view mirrors to locate objects approaching the vehicle from both sides and the rear. If the mirror mounting assembly does not securely affix the mirror to the vehicle allowing unnecessary mirror vibration, the utility of the mirror is diminished, and public safety is compromised.
What is needed is a mirror mounting assembly for larger vehicles which readily enables longitudinal or transverse adjustment of the position of the mirror relative to the vehicle, and minimizes vibration of the mirror relative to the vehicle.